The Bringer
by LittleDynamite
Summary: It's been two years after the problem with Alucard. Everything seems peaceful and everyone is happy even though Outer Moka is gone. But Fong Fong, Tsukune, and Gin have a serious problem. Fong Fong and Tsukune found a Dragon Bringer, which is one of the most powerful monsters of all time. Luckily he is on the good side, but that won't stop problems from arising. Tsukune/Inner Moka.


**Chapter 1**

_1st Person POV: Tsukune._

"Tsukune!"

I sighed as I heard my name. I recognized the voice immediatley and knew what was about to come. I had been suffocated many times, and at this point I had come to expect it. I let out a small grunt as I felt the familiar 'squish' of Kurumu's breasts hit my face. I was thrown back a little, but i managed to keep my balance and stand up straight.

"Urmph! Nice to see you Kurumu!" I said as I pushed her away.

"Tsukune! It's been far too long. You look as handsome as ever!"

It had been two years since our "problem" with Alucard and Fairy Tale had ended. Alucard had been defeated once again, being sealed up by Fong Fong in a very complex seal. Mostly everybody survived. There were two deaths that really made an impact on me. First was Touhou Fuhai, who had sacrificed himself to buy Fong-Fong time to ready the seal. The second had made the biggest impact on us all. During the battle, Moka's rosario had been destroyed. That meant that Outer Moka, was gone, for good.

Outer Moka's death impacted me so much that at the end of the battle, I had tried to kill myself. I had gotten a gun from a dead corpse and was prepared to shoot myself. However, Inner Moka had stopped me. She had grabbed the gun right before I pulled and trigger. She tried to convince me to not suicide, but my will remained unchained.

Then she began to cry.

The great and prideful Inner Moka was crying before me. I had seen her cry during our battle against Alucard and Gyokuro. I hadn't put that much attention into it at the moment, mainly because at that moment my mind was focused on other things, like surviving. But when she started to cry in front of me, alone, just the two of us, I lost it. I embraced her and cryed along with her. I told her that no matter what, i would always protect her. I told her that I had nothing to be sad about anymore, because the real Moka was right in front of me.

I could go into more detail, but I won't. Anyways, our academy was closed down for a year and a half. I was sent back to the human world. Moka went to go live with her father and Kokoa. Kurumu rented an apartment and was living together with Mizore. Yukari decided to go to another school and return to Youkai Academy when it reopened. Ruby traveled back to the human world with me. She said she wanted to start a farm. Gin-Senpai decided to help Youkai Academy rebuild itself. Fong-Fong and his family have gone to live in the human world. They bought a huge mansion and now live peacefully there.

So yeah, there's a recap everything.

Youkai Academy finally opened up today for Orientation. Orientation was optional, but our entire group decided to go to reunite with everyone. The dorms had also opened today, so you could actually stay and live in your dorm until school started one week later. Our entire group is going to live in their dorms till school starts, except me. Over the past months, my own problem has arisen. The only other person who knows about it is Fong Fong, mainly because he was the one who found our "problem".

i told Moka-san and our enitre group that Fong-Fong and I wouldn't be staying at the dorms for a family issue. We would still go to orientation, but we wouldn't stay for the week.

So, Uh, back to Orientation!

I blushed. "Thanks Kurumu, you look nice as well."

She had certaintly grown over the past two years. Her breats had gotten huge, now as big as her mother's. Her blue hair was longer and the old hairstyle was gone, instead she just kept the hair in a pony tail with some hair swept to the right over her face. She'd gotten taller too, now almost as tall as me. She was wearing her usual attire, except she was wearing some new pink and magenta shoes. She looked like a fully grown woman.

"Awwww thanks Tsukune! Am I the first to find you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Me and Gin-Senpai went to go work out this morning together and we also had some drinks. Also Fong Fong has been next to me the past two years."

Kurumu pouted. "Darn it! I wanted to be the first to see you!"

I laughed. "It's fine, have you seen any of the the others."

She nodded her head. "Yuh-huh. Moka is helping Kokoa find her room. Mizore is sitting at a lunch table with Yukari and Ruby. They sent me to try and find you, Gin, and Fong Fong."

I smiled. "So we are all meeting there?"

She nodded again. "Moka and Kokoa are probably there by now. Where's Fong Fong?"

The famous sweat drop appeared. "He's Uh, emptying himself" I said motioning to the bathroom.

Kurumu laughed and clapped her hands together.. "Well when he comes out we can go find Gin-Senpai and go meet with the others!"

I shook my head. "There's something that me and Fong fong want to do. I'll find Gin and we'll meet at the club room. Is that okay?"

Kurumu pondered it for a second. "Mmmmmm, Okay! I'll get everyone to the club room. After that we can just hang around. Maybe we can order food!"

I smiled. "Yes that's sounds nice. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Okay, bye for now" She waved.

I watched her turn around and skip away. I shook my head and smiled. She might look like a woman, but she'll always be a kid at heart. I wanted to see the others as soon as possible, but Fong Fong and I needed to take careof something important. And we were planning on telling Gin-Senpai about it, so this was perfect.

"Tsukune, I heard Kurumu's voice. Is she still here?" I heard Fong Fong say.

I turned around and smiled. "Done so fast? No, we decided to meet at the club room later. Besides and we need to find Gin and take care of...that."

He grinned. "Oh right I forgot. I saw Gin a second ago, I think he was talking to a friend of his."

"Let's find him then."

It didn't take long to find Gin; he was hanging out by the pond with a couple of his friends.

"Oi! Gin-Senpai!" I yelled.

He turned around and when he saw us his face lit up. I watched as he excused himself from his other friends and started walking towards us.

Gin had also grown. He had gotten much taller and his musclar build had gotten even more muscular. His hair was in a different style, resembling Squall from Final Fantasy 8. He had a small new scar right above his lip on the left side. His dark hair was lighter, now more of a bleached black. His wore new clothing, a stylish black jacket with a high collar and the sleeves rolled up. The jacket was left open and he wore a sea-blue colored shirt that fit him nicely. he wore some simple jeans to finish his attire and his shoes were white dress shoes.

"Hey! Long time no see guys!" Gin exclaimed as he threw his arms around our shoulders.

Suddenly Gin let go of us and looked at us sternly. "What's wrong?"

My eyes widened. I didn't expect Gin-Senpai to figure it out so quickly. He had certaintly gotten better at suspecting things.

"Gin, we can have the reunion later at the club room. Right now we have a big problem and we need your help. But none of the girls can know about it, just us." Fong Fong explained.

Gin narrowed his eyes, he obviously knew this was a serious matter. "I'm listening."

"Great, I'll cut right to the chase. A few months ago, I sensed a strange and very powerful aura near my house. I called Tsukune and we went to investigate. When we found what was emitting the aura, we where both surprise that the object wasn't a thing, but rather a person." Fong Fong explained.

Gin nodded as if to say go on.

"Well this person is male, and he is exactly our age group. His name is Dante Yamada. He was knocked out when we found him. We took him to my house and healed him back to strength. When he finally woke up, we asked him a lot of questions. Luckily Dante wasn't hostile and he cooperated very nicely. He answered all of our questions."

Gin-Senpai nodded.

"Well it might not seem like a big issue, but here's the catch. Dante is a Mystic class monster."

Gin-Senpai's eyes widened. It was clear that the news was very suprising to him.

Gin shook his head. "But I thought all the Mystic class monsters were all wiped out hundreds of years ago."

I raised my hand. "It gets much more interesting."

"Hell yeah it does. You see Gin, Dante is a Dragon Bringer."

Gin's reaction was almost comical. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he ran his hand through his hair.

He chuckled. "Lord help us."

Fong Fong nodded. "We need your help to figure out what to do with him. I assume I don't have to explain that already many assassin's are trying to kill him?"

Gin nodded. "Of course. A monster of that rarity and power could easuly topple the barrier between our world and the human world."

Fong Fong nodded. "Here's the catch. Dante isn't a bad guy. In fact he says that he wants to help us."

"How?" Gin asked.

"By destoying Alucard." Fong Fong sternly stated.

Oddly Gin chuckled. "A Dragon Bringer has the power of an actual dragon. They are able to completely master the element that belong to the Dragon they are based on. They are considered one of the most powerful intelligent monsters. The only monster that is stroner and that still is intelligent is the God Slayer, and the God Slayer has already been sealed away forever. This Dante could kill Alucard with one simple attack."

Fong Fong chuckled. "If everything goes well, Dante could completely rid of Alcuard from our world. We wouldn't have to worry about the Shinso anymore. But we will have to protect Dante from the assassins because his powers have ben sealed away for a year by a powerful spell."

Gin looked at us sternly. "We keep that boy ALIVE. And we tell no one but the three dark lords about his. Not even our club. That boy is the key to both peace and destruction."

We nodded. "What should we do?" I asked.

"For now we just keep down low. Things are still weary about Alucard. Once everything settles down we will talk to the Chairman about his. He'll know what to do. He'll probably have him under his watch at all times."

I nodded. "So besides that, everyone is already at the club room waiting for us. Let's go shall we, get this entire thing off our minds."

"I could really go for a pizza right about now." Gin mumbled.

"We'll order one, although it's rare for a pizza place to be around here." Fong Fong siad.

"So what were you guys up to the past two years besides finding the most powerful being in the entire universe?" Gin asked.

I gave a small grin.

"Oh you know, just stuff."


End file.
